Purple Flowers
by Hukki
Summary: For months Otoya and Shiena have written letters to each other while Otoya served her time in prison. From the beginning they had a budding romance but it changed into something more serious when Otoya asked a certain question. Just a short Otoshie romance story about their upcoming new life together as older teens in the world. Please review !
1. Chapter 1

"Shiena honey dinners ready, your father and I are waiting for you down stairs."

"O-okay mom, I'll be down after I read this letter." Her mother nodded and left the room, Shiena turned her attention back to the letter.

Dear Shiena-Chan,

I have to thank you for all the packages and gifts you sent while Im here in prison. I must be a hassle to deal with, I promise I'll make up everything to you when I have the chance. Um so... We're together right ? I mean we've had some interesting phone calls, and we've uh... Said we love each other too, so I'm guessing that means we're together ? I know you probably don't believe me when I say I love you, but who would? I'm really trying to change so if I ever get out we can have a normalish life... That sounds good right? I hope it does... Hey um, if you believe it or not I... I love you a lot and I'm glad you took care of my ass... I want to take care of you now if that's alright, by um... By marrying you.. So will you marry me? I mean you don't have to answer right away because you know I understand if you won't want to. But if you... You know give me the honor of having you as my fiancé and future wife I'll be happy... Well anyways I even went out of my way to get you a ring, it's funny I actually found someone in here that makes jewelry. It's nothing big and fancy but it'll do if you except my proposal. Um, please reply soon.

Love, your Hubby Otoya

Ps. I don't know why

you insist on calling me

that but alright whatever

Shiena peeled off the ring that was attached to the paper, examining it carefully. It was a medium size ring with a fake silver band and a green blue gemstone in the middle. She felt herself smile a bit before slipping it onto her ring finger. "Oh Otoya, you can be so sweet sometimes... I'll write a response later." She told her self while she made her way down the stairs to the dining room.

"Finally you make it down here, I don't get why it takes you that long." said while taking a drink of his beer.

"Hun calm down, she was just reading a letter her friend wrote to her. Stop being so hard on her."

"She's been living under our roof again for about a year and she hasn't worked , I'm gonna be hard on her if you like it or not."

"D-dad I'm still trying to finish up high school alright... I can't go to school and work at the same time..." Shiena said softly while cutting up her food.

"That's what I did, I had to support you and your mom! So don't give me this shit that you can't do it!" He yelled while she ate her dinner quietly. "

"I-I um... I have to go study, I'll eat later. Thanks for the food mom." Shiena got up and ran up to her room, tears forming in her eyes. She locked her door and walked to her desk. 'Oh Otoya, I wish you were here so I can cuddle you...' She stared at the open letter and smiled once more. 'Time to write my reply I guess.'

Dear Hubby,

I love you I hope you're doing well, and don't worry about paying me back I'm not worrying about that. I would say we are together, I wouldn't just send you those type of pictures if we weren't idiot. I'm glad you're changing for me, that shows me that you really love me. Yes I would like a normal life too, maybe we could raise a little family too?... I want you to take care of me too, so I'll take you up on that offer and marry you . I'll try and come to visit you, but I don't know if the jail will let me. Anyways I can't wait for your next letter, xoxo 3.

Love,

Ps. Oh shut up you,

You're my hubby 3

With that she put the letter in the envelope and slid it in her bag. 'I'll drop by the post office on my way to school.' She smiled to herself and changed into her pajamas before going to sleep.

She woke up around 5:30 and began to get ready, hopping into the shower then quickly drying off. "Hm, maybe I'll put some make up on today." So she did, nothing too outrageous. Just a little eyeliner , foundation, and a light shade of red lipstick.

"Stupid hair, I don't get how you're so fluffy and messy as hell." Shiena frowned while she brushed out the mess that was her hair. Instead of her usual two braids she decided to curl her hair and straighten out her bangs. By the time she finished it was already 7:30 so she made her way to the post office.

She smiled to herself while pulling out her key to open up the male unit. Slipping the letter in before locking it up again, she kept smiling and let herself giggle.

"I hope that smiling is because of me."

Shiena froze and dropped her keys and bag, "O-Otoya?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that's my name, and I must say it sounds wonderful coming from you. At least you're not calling me from my last name anymore." Otoya smiled and wrapped Shiena in a tight hug, nuzzling against her cheek.

"H-how are you here?! Don't tell me you broke out again! I'll personally send your ass back there-"

"Sheesh give me a break, they let me out alright. Something about good behavior, but I think Yuri Meichi felt generous and paid my bail... So um, about that letter..."

"O-oh yeah."

Both of them awkwardly laughed and looked away from each other. "W-well I said you didn't have to answer at the moment but-"

"Otoya... Be quiet, I'll marry you okay? But next time give a girl a warning before you get out of prison." Shiena giggled while staring up into Otoya's dark aquamarine eyes.

"I thought all the announcements on the news would've told you, they've been following me since this morning." She pointed to the news team outside, trying to get a story.

"Well crap... I wonder how we're gonna get rid of them."

"Give it a few days they'll get over it... So um , am I gonna go home with you or?"

"W-well I have to go to school right now, and you can't really go to my house because I'm living with my parents again. Hmm... Let's go get a hotel then , it's Friday anyways. We could have a mini vacation and figure out what to do."

"Hmm , 3 days at a love hotel? Oh you're just setting up a sex filled weekend Shiena-chan."

"H-hubby don't talk like that it's embarrassing... You know how I'm shy when it comes to talking about sex."

"Oh you and that stupid nickname, where did you even get it from?"

"I read a lot of fan fiction and they all called their lover Hubby, and I think it suits you well."

"Fine, it looks like you knew I was coming. You curled your hair and put some make up on, unless you did it for someone else?"

"N-no! I just felt like being pretty today! I would never see anyone behind your back." She blushed while trying to assure Otoya she's not meeting anyone.

"I know I know! By the way you're pretty without make up on, and I think you're cuter with those messy braids of yours."

"O-okay." Shiena continued to blush it becoming so intense she hid her face in Otoya's neck.

"Oh you're like a scared little rabbit, so cute. So are we gonna go get the hotel room or?"

"O-oh! I almost forgot! Yeah um, let's hurry then. I don't wanna be late to school." She grabbed Otoya's hand and walked out, keeping her close so the news team didn't notice.

"A room for two please, and I'd like to have it for the whole weekend." Shiena softly said while she passed her credit card over.

"No problem." The guy said before swiping her card and handing over the room key. "Have a nice stay."

"T-thank you." She started walking to her room while Otoya followed close behind, hiding her face the best she could.

"So um what time will you come back from school?" Otoya said while nuzzling Shiena's neck. Shiena blushed a little and nuzzles the side of her head.

"Heh I'll be home at 3:00 okay, so it'll be awhile. If you get hungry they have the diner downstairs that has free food. I have to go now, see you after school." They smiled at each other and awkwardly laughed at how close their faces were now.

"I um, I'll see you in a while then."

"Heh yep ..."

"Hey um can i-"

"Yes."

"Oh shit cool." Otoya leaned forward and connected their lips, kissing Shiena in a soft and gentle manner. When they pulled apart both had that dorky smile on their face.

"W-well good bye!"

"Bye!" They kissed one more time before Shiena made her way to school.

"Shiena-chan you seem very distracted today, I hope you're not like this during the meeting." Shiena's friend Matsuri said while eating her lunch.

"Meeting ? For what?" She bit into her sandwich , staring at her brown haired friend.

"For Collective Dismissal, the Chairwoman sent out a email this morning. Something about how we got new targets that go to school with us."

"Aw dammit , I hate killing the targets. This is why I only do the computer stuff Matsuri."

"Well what did you expect when you join Collective Dismissal? We are an assassination group you know."

"I know, I was just hopeless back then alright... I never really thought things through."

"Don't let chairwoman hear that , she'll put both of us on the hit list.' Matsuri laughed while Shiena sighed deeply.

After the meeting it was already around 4:00 pm so Shiena went back to the hotel. Hoping Otoya wasn't mad that she's an hour late. But when she opened the door she was greeted with a bucket of ice thrown at her.

"O-Otoya!"

"Why are you late huh? I thought you said 3:00! You lied !"

Over the course of their dating Shiena came to realize that being Takechi's girlfriend isn't an easy thing. You see while she was in prison they made Otoya take medication to keep her sane. Which caused her to always be paranoid about Shiena cheating on her. And that damage never seemed to go away.

"I-Im sorry Otoya , my association had an emergency meeting. I didn't mean to keep you waiting!" She grabbed a hold of Otoya's hands and kissed her lips. "I'm not cheating or anything, I was just late okay?"

Otoya's face soften as a small smile worked itself to her lips, "Oh okay." She sat down on the bed and brought Shiena with her, "So what's the plan babe?"

"I ... Don't know actually , I'm pretty sure my parents are gonna flip when they find out I'm engaged to a serial killer.."

"Hah, well I have to meet my in-laws someday. Who knows, maybe they'll actually like me."

"My dad would flip and chase you out of our house, I don't feel like getting scolded by him by the moment alright."

Otoya wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and sighed, "To bad we can't go run away to my parents."

"Why not?" Shiena nuzzled her girlfriends cheek while planting a kiss right after.

"I'm kind of banned from the village I was born in, and disowned by my family."

"What?!" Shiena sat up and looked down at Otoya, "What the hell did you do to deserve that !?"

"Long story short , I got kicked out because of my killing for pleasure. Came to the city, killed people, got put in prison."

Shiena sighed and flicked her fiancé on the nose. "Well what do we do then?"

It went quiet before Otoya smirked and pulled Shiena's shirt up, "Why we have sex duh."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dang it Otoya you left a bunch of hickies." Shiena frowned while touching the dark purple and red spots.

"Well you're mine, I have to make it known." Otoya laughed while kissing and picking up the girl.

"It's not like any boys like me, so don't worry... Ugh these are gonna be hard to hide from my parents."

"Just put a scarf on, soooo am I gonna be able to meet my in-laws soon? It's been about 6 months I think it's time for me to see them?"

"Uhm , no not yet. They're still getting used to the face that I'm gay, I don't wanna give them a heart attack yet."

"... Stop making excuses, come on just let me meet them... I wanna be able to spend the night with out sneaking in and out..."

"You're just saying that because you don't wanna stay with Suzu and Kouko anymore. You have money saved up from working on the construction site with Haruki, why don't you just get your own place ?"

"Because I'm trying to get more money before I even consider getting a place of my own . That still doesn't change the fact that you're not letting me meet your parents!"

Shiena pulled her shirt on and sighed, "You know what, I'll let you meet my parents... If... I meet yours first..."

"You do realize by going back to my village is risking my life and also yours. But I mean if you're serious I could start packing my bag right now."

"E-eh!? You're not resisting ?!"

"I wanna meet your parents, and I'll do anything just to piss you off also."

"Ugh... Fine, we'll go see your parents first... Then we can come back and talk to mine.."

"I can't wait Shiena-Chan!" She pulled her into a soft kiss.

"So this is the trail to your village ? It's so ... Pretty..." Shiena smiled while walking to the side, staring at the small creek.

"I know, I loved growing up here... This is called the lovers creek, legend has it if you make love in it you'll be blessed with a child."

Otoya wrapped her arms around the girl, planting soft kisses to her neck. "It's probably a bunch of hoop blah though..."

"Yeah." She giggles. "Making love in a Legend filled creek sounds really romantic though... So wanna do it ?"

"Sex? Don't mind if I do." Otoya laughed while removing Shiena's shirt and bra.

"You're such a perv sometimes - oomph !" Shiena fell into the creek, her naked body soaking into the water.

"You're the one giving into it, now shut up and enjoy it." Naked herself, Otoya topped Shiena and began their love making session.

"Geez, you kept going until I screamed for you to stop ! I can't feel my legs they're numb." She whimpered while stepping out of the water, laying on the cool green grass.

"You liked it stop complained." Otoya followed her and held her close, smiling at her fiancé. "You seem to have this glow to you now though, it's really cute..." She leaned forward and pecked her lips.

Shiena giggled and kissed back, smiling back at her when they pulled away. "I think we should get dressed again. We still have to meet your parents you know." She sat up and noticed a purple and a white Yukata folded neatly by the creek.

"Huh... When did these get here?" Shiena bended down and picked up the clothing. "They're so soft..."

"Woah! They're mysterious spirit Yukatas ! Pass one to me!"

"Um... Okay..." She gave her the purple one and quickly hurried to their suitcase, pulling out pairs of underwear. "Here." She tossed a pair to Otoya before getting her own on.

"You're so pretty, I'm lucky to have you as a fiancé." Otoya laughed while kissing Shiena once more.

"Oh you, I never took you to be so lovey dovey when we first met." Shiena took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"That's because I changed when I fell in love with you... I finally felt like I could build a life with someone."

Shiena smiled and hugged Otoya tightly, letting tears slip from her eyes . "I love you so much, I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too." Otoya nuzzled her neck, holding her close as ever. Before pulling away they shared a loving kiss then gazed into each other's eyes.

"Uhm... We should go now, the entrance to my village is right there... It looks like they're celebrating the Hantā Festival."

"What's that?"

"Just a festival for the fellow male and female hunters that spend their time providing food for the village."

"Oh..."

Otoya smiled a bit before walking to the entrance. As they walked through the opening , the male and female guards gasped and stopped the couple.

"C-congratulations! Stay here!" The man said while running off to retrieve something. Both girls looked at each other then to the blushing woman staring at them.

"Y-you are really beautiful and full with youth! I-i hope your world treats you well in your further years!" She yelled lowly, blushing even more at her words.

"H-here these are for you young women !" He sat a flower crown ontop of Shiena's head, then laid a ribbon of flowers on the back of Otoya's neck.

Flowers consisting off multiple shades of purple, and one single lavender flower attached to both of their wrists. That came from the lady after the man gave them their main things.

"H-have a great stay at the Ai to Higeki Village! " They both said before running back to their posts.

"Very... Interesting village Otoya... What's with the flower crowns, ribbons, and bracelets ?"

"Don't know , I haven't been here since I was 14... I just turned 19 last month... So it's been a little over 5 years since I was here... Although not much as changed..."

"Otoya... I wanna know the full reason you were banned from here... We're engaged so I feel like I should know this about you."

Otoya took a deep breath before turning to Shiena. "Let's find a place to sit down first... I think I'd be more at ease if I'm more comfortable."

"So... My parents... One was a hunter and one was an assassin, so when they married and had their family... They made a vow to only kill for food or money... They used that vow to create my home village, where you either grow up to become a hunter or an assassin. Most become hunters , farmers or even simple house wifes and husbands. No matter what your role is, everyone is treated equally. Although the villagers seem to cherish the Takechi's , so we were often treated like royalty... When I was 14... I was on the path to be an assassin like my parents wanted... I ruined it all by killing a innocent visitor, that's when I realized I got off on killing. This caused me getting banned because my act was cruel and unusual, not to mention I got pleasure out of it... Sometimes I wished I hadn't act upon it... But I got something good out of it... " Otoya wiped the tears and smiled at Shiena.

"I got the love of my life to marry me."

Shiena kissed her Fiancé's cheek before standing up and holding out her hand. "I'm glad you got the love of your life, now let's go and check out the festival."

"Whatever you insist." Otoya took her hand and led them into the crowded place. Unaware of the small figure following close behind them.

"G-geez , no more stuffed animals Otoya!" Shiena tried to hold all of the prizes her lover won.

"Oh come on, you need more stuffed animals in your room! Let me win you more baby!"

"Otoya no!" She groaned and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Awe , fine here. I'll go put these in that security booth, how about you get us some food ?"

"Fine by me." Shiena handed over the stuffed animals before kissing her goodbye and making her way to the food.

As she walked , she noticed multiple people starring and moving out of the way as she walked. Such a weird village I swear... She thought as she finally made her way to the food stand.

"Hmm, could I have one Smoked Salmon Steak sandwich... And one Chicken Tuna salad, and I guess I'll take one lover's strawberry smoothie...

"Y-yes ma'am!" The cashier said before bowing down quickly. "It'll be done soon!"

"Oh thank you, but how much do I owe you!" She pulled out her mini purse but stopped.

"N-no need ma'am! Consider it a gift for your engagement!"

"O-ok." Shiena walked to table and waited, "H-how did they know I'm engaged?" She said under her breath.

"Hello ! Mind if I sit here darling ?" A women with black hair and teal eyes asked with a bright smile.

"N-no go ahead Ms !" Shiena looked down at the table with a bright blush dusted across her cheeks.

"I'm Byeong-su I'm a hunter here in the village, and you are?"

"Oh , I-I'm Shiena ... I'm just visiting here with my fiancé to meet her parents. I-I mean his parents..."

The woman laughed and smiled, "No need to hide the fact about their gender, here in this village love is anything you want it to be. Although you look awful young to be already engaged..."

"W-well I'm 17 almost 18, in Japan the eligible age for marriage is 16 years old if approved by the parents. If not then the age is 20 years old..."

"Oh so your parents approved the marriage already?"

"H-heh not exactly, they don't even know I've been dating her... B-but we do plan to tell them soon! She's just um, not the best person to introduce..."

"Well I hope your family approves of the marriage, I'll be on my way... My children need my attention..." She stood up and walked off.

"U-uh ! It was really nice talking to you I hope we meet again!"

Byeong-su smiled, waving off go Sheina.

"Ah, thank you for holding my Fiancé's stuffed animals." She smiled at the young girl working the security booth.

"Y-you're welcome !" She bowed to Otoya quickly before sitting back down into her chair.

This place gets weirder and weirder , Otoya thought while walking back to Shiena. She didn't get far before a small form jumped onto her back.

"Nee-san!" The little girl screamed while pressing the blade of a scissor to Otoya's neck. "It's me Erena!" She smiled as their matching Teal eyes connected.

"Baby love! It's been so long ! Oh my gosh you've grown!"

"Nee-san why are you wearing wearing wedding flowers!" She gasped. "Did you find a prince and marry him?" Erena squealed while jumping off her big sister, her light lavender hair bouncing as she stuck the landing.

"Haha nope, I found myself a princess. How about I show you her?"

"Alright!"

"I'm just saying, she's found herself a kind and beautiful girl. If she's engaged then she certainly has changed her ways of life. I think our daughter has finally grew up."

"Byeong-su I'll believe it when I met this so called Shiena girl, if she is what you say then I'll raise the ban on Otoya. It'll be a reward for finding a fiancé with out her parents help."

"Come Erena , my princess is right here!" She pointed to Shiena eating her salad alone.

" ! I heard my sister is marrying you!" Erena looked up at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"She did? Well it's nice to meet you, Erena?"

"Yep that's my name! It was nice go meet you! I must go find my other brothers and sisters!" She ran off, leaving the two alone.

"Well she's cute, she looks a lot like you if I must say..." Shiena pushed over Otoya's food, standing up to peck her hips.

"Most Takechi's have purple hair and dark Teal eyes. But some of them are born with purple eyes and black hair."

"Oh, such beautiful colors... It puts my brown hair and eyes to shame..."

"Oh babe you know I love your hair and eyes, it's makes you pretty." Otoya held her hand, giving her a sweet smile.

"You're such a huge flirt." She giggled and reached forward to kiss her again.

"Who is this girl! I thought Eomma told us to never date a normal haired person! She looks like an American!"

"Geez what's wrong with Americans? And she doesn't look fully like one, she's at least mixed with Japanese!"

"Leave Nee-san's princess alone! Eomma thinks she's really beautiful and wants her to provide the Takechi's many heirs!"

The big group of females and males yelled at each other. Complaining about their sister's choice in women.

"You guys just shut up, I can't believe I raise all 25 of you." A tall purple haired woman said while walking in front of them, her purple eyes glaring at them.

"B-but Mama ! She's gonna taint our family! What if all their children have brown hair and eyes !?"

"Geez shut up, the Takechi is the dominant gene so we will at least get one purple haired and black haired child. Now I will go talk to them, try to act calm. Byeong-su come now." She held out her arm, as her wife linked arms with her.

Shiena shivered, becoming a bit cold. "Here." Otoya wrapped her arms around her torso and rested her head in Shiena's neck.

"You can have my warmth, all that matters is you."

Shiena smiled at her and watched the little kids run around. "It's such a happy village...I wouldn't mind coming to live here..."

"I agree with you, it'll be nice raising a family here."

The couple cuddled each other as the village children played. "Never though you'd find love my daughter."

Otoya froze and gripped Shiena tighter, "M-mama?"

"Hello Shiena, I'm Isamu Takechi. Your Fiancé's Father I guess you could say. And I'm sure you already met her mother."

Byeong-su waved while her 'husband' continued to talk. The couple turned to face them and Shiena's breath hitched.

Otoya looked so much like Isamu, the facial and body structure with the purple long hair. All though Otoya had her mother's eyes and nose.

"Y-yes I did, earlier today we talked." She whispered out while her hands gripped Otoya's.

"So, I'm expecting that you're getting married soon? Byeong-su told me that you haven't told your parents yet Shiena, are you ashamed of my daughter?"

"N-no not at all ! I love her a lot, we just can't tell them yet because of her background..."

Isamu stared at her for moment before giving a small smile. "Very well then... Children you can stop hiding now..."

Within seconds a big group of purple haired boys and girls, with a few black haired ones here and there.

"This is your soon to be sister-in-law, treat her with respect please. We'll be enjoying the festival, Otoya come home by midnight..." Isamu announced as she walked away with her wife.

"O-Otoya, how many siblings do you have all together?" Sheina asked while the children of all ages surrounded her.

"Hmm, well including me its 26. But I see someone holding a newborn so I think my mother had another, so it's 27. I'm like one of the oldest children that they have."

"H-how does one woman have over 20 children!? How did your parents even make 27 children they're both women!"

"I don't know some spiritual Takechi ritual shit, my father said her family was about 30+ children so ours is a lot smaller."

"Shiena ! Is it true that you'll produce 20 heirs to the Takechi family !?"

"2-20 children !? I'm not gonna have that many children! O-Otoya what the hell !?"

"I mean as one of the first few born we are obligated to produce plenty of children."

"You're okay with this !? That's too much children to take care of ! I'll go out of my mind!"

"You'll be fine."

"Otoya !"

Night soon came fast , Otoya and Shiena laid next to each other. Naked from their from their love making a few hours ago.

"I'm gonna go get some sake, I'll be back." She pecked Shiena's lips and stood up, wrapping a rope around herself.

"Come back quick , it's cold with out you." She smiled and sent Otoya a wink before she left.

"Otoya, come with me." Her father or 'mama' stopped her, "I need to talk with you."

"Uhm , you're not planning to kill me right?"

"Hah, no not anymore." Isamu walked through a door way. "I just wanted to give this to you." She pulled out a gold and purple pendant, the hung off of a white ribbon.

"This is for your fiancé, it has the kanji of our last name 武智. It's a choker only the Takechi give to their new wives. You also have your own necklace, but instead of a choker yours is regular. It's has a gold chain..." She presented both pieces.

"Thank you Mama... They're so lovely..." She reached forward and grabbed them.

"Now go to bed, you'll depart early in the morning..."

Shiena was woken by soft kisses and small nips at her neck. She giggled and playfully pushed Otoya's face away. "I don't need more hickies."

"I know, let me just worship your body... For some reason the glow you got frown that creek has gotten brighter."

"Maybe it gave me some of my youth back." She laughed and say up, looking around the small room they stayed in.

"It's so calm, waking up in a place like this... I wish we could stay longer..."

"Hey..." Otoya grabbed Shiena's torso and whispered in her ear. "We could come back after we've had our family and just grow old here..."

"That sounds promising..." She smiled, turning her head to press a kiss to Otoya's cheek. "We should start getting ready."

"Before we do, I have something to give to you. Hold up your hair for a moment." Shiena listened and Otoya quickly fastened on the necklace.

"There, that's what us Takechi give to our wives in marriage. I think it looks wonderful on you."

Shiena looked into a nearby mirror, examining the necklace. "It has your kanji... I love it!" She turned and kissed Otoya passionately.

"I'm glad you love it, anyways it's time to go now."

"I know... I just wished we didn't have to."

"Stay safe and come back soon when you plan to have your wedding... We've started on the arrangements of course we just need a date... I love you my daughter." Byeong-su planted a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"Before you go, here." Isamu handed over a small scroll.

"Hm?" Otoya opened it up and was even more confused. "It has ミチコ which are the kanji's for the name Michiko. What is this for?"

Isamu smiled , and handed a small box over too. "It's just a recommendation, don't throw away the scroll... Also don't open this box until I tell you too... Very well, see you guys soon."

"Well, I guess it's time to meet your parents."

Shiena nervously laughed and gripped Otoya's hand.

"Oh the fighting that has yet to come."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh..." Shiena gripped her stomach while she barfed up her breakfast.

"Geez what in the hell did you eat?" Matsuri said while held her friends hair back.

"I just had two pieces of break and orange juice! I don't know why I'm-"

She turned back and vomited again. It's been about 2 months since Otoya and Shiena came back from the village. They were supposed to tell Shiena's parents but instead waiting because right when she got home, her parents scolded her about leaving home. With that she was grounded for three months, so it wasn't the best one to cause more havoc.

"Well why don't you just call home? We have a meeting today but I'll tell boss that you got sick and went home early."

"Ugh thank you so much Matsuri." She stood up and wiped her mouth, " I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for picking me up Otoya, I know I shouldn't of asked on your day off."

"It was no problem baby, come on. We can go to the beach or something." Otoya opened a door for Shiena, smiling brightly.

"Uh yeah sure, that would be fun... But I don't have a bathing suit with me." She sat down and put her seatbelt on.

"We can just go naked! No ones gonna be there!" Otoya said while getting into the drivers seat.

"I'm not gonna do that, drop me off at home so I can get it."

"No, I'll just... I'll just go buy you another bathing suit. Unless you wanna wear one of my old ones!"

She started up that car and drove.

"I'll take one of your old ones then, I don't wanna go shopping."

"Hah, alright then ! I'll just have to stop by my house first!"

"Woah look I got a message from home!" Otoya screamed while holding a big scroll.

"Geez your family is so old fashioned, what does it even say?"

"Hmm." She opened up and frowned, "Damn ancient kanji's hold up a moment..." Her eyes looked about the writing several times before translating.

"Small and tiny, it grows and grows. When the time comes, you will know. Meh I don't know what they're trying to say, anyways let's get changed!" Tossing the scroll to the side then running to her room.

"Hmm." Shiena followed closely hand gripping her still aching stomach.

"Here! It's a bikini but I'll give you something to wear over it if you want!" Shiena smiled lightly and took the bathing suit.

"Thanks, I'll go change into it." She leaned up and pecked her cheek.

"Love you my cute fiancé." Otoya rubbed their noises together before Shiena started to change.

"Woah Shiena you're getting a bit fat." She teased while poking the girl's stomach.

"Oh whatever, it's probably from all the damn food your family fed us." Shiena grumbled , putting on her top then bottom.

"Oh Shiena I'll love you if you're fat! Personally I think you'd look cute with a little chub on ya."

"You're so weird, I'm done changing I'm gonna wait out in the living room."

"Okay I'll get our stuff together!"

Shiena walked out into the living room, zipping up the sweater she put on when Suzu noticed her.

"Oh hi Shiena-chan! I was just reading this scroll, who's pregnant?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" She sat down and stared at her.

"It's a riddle, Small and tiny, it grows and grows. When the time comes, you will know. It means someone is pregnant, or awaiting a baby. Either way they both mean the same."

"Well I'm pretty sure Otoya and I aren't pregnant, so yeah it can't be that."

"Well maybe not, but there are symptoms when you're pregnant. Although I haven't scene Otoya with morning sickness, so I'm pretty sure she's not."

"Morning sickness? What's the symptoms of that?"

"You know, nausea, actually throwing up, being dizzy and stuff."

"Oh..."

Suzu smirked at the brunette, standing up and making her way to the kitchen. Grabbing something from a drawer and tossing it at Shiena. "It's a pregnancy test, go try it for yourself ..."

Shiena caught it and stared at it, "Why do you even have these, Suzu?"

The blue haired woman smiled weakly, "Kouko and I are trying but have no luck yet so we have a lot left over. So hurry up and pee on it, I'll tell Otoya you're in the bathroom.

Shiena stared down at the bright Red Cross that appeared on the pregnancy test. There was a mixture of fear, surprise, and a little happiness. "C-crap how am I gonna explain this ?! Girls can't have a baby normally together! How in the hell!?"

There was a knock on the door which caused Shiena to jump and squeak. "Uh Shiena, are you okay in there?" Suzu asked , opening up the door slightly.

"Y-yeah just got a little scared..." Suzu walked fully into the bathroom and smiled at Shiena.

"So... Are you?"

Shiena took a deep breath and nodded, setting a hand on her stomach. "Yes, I am indeed pregnant. I'm also really scared but happy too and confused on how I got pregnant."

She laughed and patted Shiena's shoulder, "The world works in mysterious ways, now are you gonna keep the precious thing growing in here?" Suzu poked her stomach, smiling at the roundness of it.

"I-I don't know , that's really up to Otoya. I mean if she doesn't want it then I can't really keep it..." She gripped the pregnancy test tightly, wanting to just disappear at the moment. "W-what if she doesn't want the baby and we break up Suzu?" Tears leaked down Shiena's cheeks.

"Shiena ! Shiena ! Calm down , you guys won't break up! You two are already engaged! That shows that Otoya really loves you hun! There shouldn't be anything to worry about! If that woman loves you then you two will just do fine! So don't worry about it."

Suzu pulled Shiena into a hug, soothing the girl with rubbing her back. Shiena's cries sided for little as she looked at Suzu, a small smile itching at her lips.

"Thank you Suzu, I wish you luck on having a baby with Kouko. You'll be great parent, I guarantee." They shared one last hug before Shiena parted, the younger of the two holding the pregnancy test still.

"You'll be great mother too Shiena, now hurry! Otoya's waiting in the car for you!"

Shiena giggled and ran out, tossing the pregnancy test in her bag then going to her lover. Suzu watched with a smile as her hand rubbed her stomach. With that she grabbed her phone and called Kouko up, a few tears leaving her eyes.

"Hello?"

Suzu let out a shaky breath and laughed lightly, "Let's try the procedure again Kouko. I think it'll work this time..."

"Woah Shiena-Chan the water looks so nice."

They pulled up into the nearly empty beach parking lot. Parking then slowly getting out, grabbing things like bags and phones.

"Isn't it a little cold Otoya? I don't think I want to get fully in the water..." She walked over to Otoya, grabbing her hand to hold it.

"Just a little, but we can still get out legs or feet wet. So don't worry cutie."

The two kissed, nothing big just a little peck between them. Shiena needed that kiss, it calmed her a bit down a bit. But she was still scared as hell to tell Otoya she was pregnant. After a moment of silence Otoya started to walk, pulling Shiena along with her. They stood close together their hands linked while they walked to the water. Soon enough they were met with wet sand against their feet and light splashes of water.

"The waters not that cold, I think it's quite alright." Otoya decided to sit down, letting the water cascade over her long legs. It went silent between them and Shiena that it was the best time to confess.

"Hey um I know the answer to the riddle your parents sent..."

"Oh really? What was the riddle again?"

"Small and tiny, it grows and grows. When the time comes, you will know."

"Oh yeah! Anyways what's the answer?" Otoya kept staring out at the ocean, loving the sight of crashing waves.

Shiena inhaled sharply before taking the pregnancy test out. Her hands shook a bit , she finally got a grip though and smiled.

"This is the answer Otoya." She held out the pregnancy test, hands shacking once again.

Otoya looked up from the waves and stared at the object, she gasped and smiled. "You're pregnant ?!" She jumped up and hugged the smiling Shiena.

"Oh my god I'm gonna be a parent, oh shit I can't believe we're gonna have a baby me running around!"

Otoya picked up Shiena, kissing her pregnant fiancé lovingly. "This is great! Now we're a little family!" She sat Shiena down and dropped to her knees, kissing the little baby bump.

"I-I have a baby in here." She started to cry, holding Shiena's stomach closer. "I've brought a new Takechi into the world." Otoya wiped her tears on Shiena's stomach, a smile across her face.

They spent the rest of the day laying on the sand and playing in the water. Shiena was so happy that Otoya wanted the baby, so much to the point she cried tears of joy. At the moment the two were cuddled up together, Otoya's hands safely holding Shiena's stomach.

"Our child will be the first grandchild on both families, also out of all our classmates too. They're gonna be one spoiled little baby."

Shiena softly giggled, loving all the new affection to her baby growing inside her. She closed her eyes pressing kisses to Otoya's cheek.

"Hey um... Do you think it's time for me to meet your parents? We are having a baby now, I think it's about time."

Shiena sighed and stood up, "Let's go then, my dad should be home by now."

"Alrighty then, let's go meet the in-laws."

The house stood before them, kitchen and living room lights on. Shiena turned to Otoya and smiled, "I'll talk to my mother first alright? You can sit in the living room, my fathers usually talking to my mom around this time."

"Alright, let's do this! I'm so ready! Parents love me!"

"I'm sure you are ex psycho serial killer, well it's time to go."

"Can't wait." They kissed slowly, enjoying the press of tongues against each other.

Shiena walked through the front door, pulling Otoya close behind her. "Mom , Dad, I have someone for you to meet. Also big news..."

"What is it honey? Bring them into the kitchen so we can meet them."

Her mother said from the sink, washing dirty dishes.

At the sudden change of plans Shiena stilled and wouldn't move, hands gripping harder on Otoya. "Y-yes mother!"

During all of this Otoya kept a smile, arms holding Shiena in a gentle embrace.

"H-heh we'll meet my fiancé Takechi Otoya!" Shiena pulled them into the kitchen and her mother dropped a plate on the floor.

"Also I just found out I'm pregnant!" This time her father dropped his glass of coffee on the floor.

"F-fiancé huh? W-well Uhm nice to meet you Takechi Otoya." Her mother was afraid and started scooting over to her husband.

"Nice to meet you too ! Don't worry I won't bite ! Haha." Otoya held out her hand, Shiena's mother nervously shook the hand.

"What do you mean you're pregnant she's a women!" Shiena's father yelled in English, throwing off the full blooded Japanese mixed Korean girl.

"F-father I don't know! But look! I really am pregnant and I've only had sex with Otoya!" She pulled up her shirt, just enough to expose her stomach.

Her father froze and groaned , staring at his only daughter before walking to Otoya. Changing his language back to Japanese , "Let me talk to you Takechi Otoya."

"U-uh sure ahaha." Nervous laughing came from her as she pulled outside to the backyard.

"Will father kill her?"

"I think she'll kill him."

Shiena sighed and sat down, twiddling her thumbs. "I um... I know she has a history of murdering but-"

"But what Shiena? She's a serial killer ! Oh my god I can't believe my first grand-baby has a serial killer mother ! Now the family will never welcome me back!"

"Listen mom, she doesn't kill anymore! She's made a promise not to and she's been keeping it !Also it's not my fault you married an American and got kicked out of your family ! Otoya's a nice person , there's nothing to worry about... Okay?"

stared at her daughter, a bit taken back from her little outburst. She felt a bit uncountable and scared, the elder sighed. "I'm just warning you about what could happen."

"So you want to marry my daughter hm?" asked while opening a beer, sipping it.

"Ah yes very much! We got together a couple months ago when I as in prison."

He stopped drinking and stared at her , 'Ah fuck shouldn't of told him that.'

"I-I mean when I was in -"

"Calm down kid I'm not gonna criticize you, I know who you are. It doesn't scare me at all, unlike my shaky wife in the kitchen."

Otoya laughed slightly, "Yeah, looks like she won't warm up to me any time soon."

"Give it time, she's a nice lady. Took her awhile to get used to me, like you I was also in prison. They thought American prisons were too much of a luxury for me, so the U.S sent me to here."

"You were in prison ? You look like some American tourist that probably works as a mechanic I'm America."

laughed , kind of taking a liking to Otoya. "Hah so very true, anyways want a beer?" He tossed one to Otoya a small smile on his old face.

"Uhm sir I'm 18 years old...I'm not old enough to drink yet." She caught it and set it down.

"Oh come on, a long while back the legal age in America to drink was 18! So go by good ol American rules."

"W-well I guess." She opened it , taking a big gulp of it. The taste was absolutely horrible but you learn to enjoy it.

"So, when I was growing up we had something called courting. I'm a little disappointed that you who looks really rural , I get this from your family amulet also my daughter's marriage chocker I saw early. Anyways , surely you have rules that follow the ways of marriage in your village?"

Otoya gulped and nodded her head, "Y-yes there are rules to follow, I was um actually supposed to ask you or your wife for permission to marry first. Then Shiena and I would go out on a couple of outings. In my village you're not supposed to have sex before you're engaged, we did that part ahaha."

"Hm sounds a lot like American courting well, here's the thing Otoya. I'm not getting give you permission to be with my daughter, yes you can still father your child but you can not be with Shiena. You can not see each other until she's 18 and can make her own choice. As of now though, you are not engaged to my daughter."

Otoya gripped the beer can in her arms, tears threatening form her eyes. "Y-yes sir, following my traditional motives I will do as you say and leave your daughter alone." She stood up and dusted off her pants, "It was wonderful talking to you sir, thank you for your time."

Otoya walked through the back door and was almost trampled by her girlfriend. She tried to smile but couldn't fake happiness at the moment. "Shiena I have to go, your father didn't give me the okay to marry you." She pressed a kiss to Shiena's cheek and rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"W-wait what do you mean?!" Shiena began to panic as her fiancé walked away from her, "You can't leave me were engaged and have a baby!"

"It's what your father wants, I can't go against my village rules." She walked out the door, leaving her behind.

Otoya got home and immediately went to Suzu's liquor cabinet. Cracking open bottles of vodka and brandy, chugging the huge bottles. It burned her throat yes, it was destroying her body too, but at the moment she didn't really care. She felt like she just lost everything, and technically she did.

Kouko walked into the kitchen and stared at Otoya. "Takechi! It's not good to consume that much alcohol! You could get alcohol poisoning idiot!" She took the bottles away from the drunk loser.

"Leave me alone! I'm in so much pain it's not even funny! I -" There was a sharp knock on the door, silencing the two.

"Go open the door, assassins are still after me and I'm a bit paranoid without Suzu with me."

Otoya rolled her eyes and shakily got home, making her way to the door. Opening it she was met with a way to familiar face.

"What the fuck do you want Yuri ?" Otoya slurred get whole face in a drunken blush.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck have you been drinking you smell like shit." The older gaged and held her nose.

"None of your fucking business, why are you here?" She growled, getting made already sigh the brunette.

"I have a job for you, it's the least you can do for me. With out me you'd still be in that shit hold of a prison."

"Sure I don't care, what is it?"

Yuri smirked and looked around to see if she's being watched. When it seemed clear she whispered into Otoya's ear.

"I need you to kill the chairwoman of Collective Dismissal, Ms. Anami Sakura. So how about it Takechi?"

Otoya didn't know what overtook her, maybe it was the alcohol or the sadness she felt. But a evil smirk displayed it's self across her lips, a light chuckle coming out.

"Don't mind if I do."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's the reason for wanting this woman dead?" Otoya walked besides Yuri, twirling her signature pair of scissors.

Yuri sent a smirk her way hand unlocking her door to the academy.

"She's sent out a few assassins after me, saying that putting on class black is horrible and inhumane. Nio's been forced to take her maiden name Kuzunoha, I'm convinced that if they're after me they'll go after the ones with my last name."

They both walked in , Yuri taking a seat on her chair. Lighting up the huge screen in front of her. "She's 39 years old and not married, neither does she have kids. So there is nothing to worry about at all." She pulled up many pictures of the green haired women, and her destination.

"So you tied the knot with Nio huh? Don't your think she's a little too young ? Just a thought of mine."

Yuri didn't pay attention and just said "That's not your business, and she was at the age of marriage. No one cares about your thoughts... Let's speak about your reward, since I'm a woman of high wealth. I assume 500,000 dollars will be enough?"

Otoya's face lit up like a child's on Christmas. She then walked up to the big screen and stared at the woman, smirking.

"Half a million dollars ? Don't mind if I do. So when do I start it?"

Yuri turned off the screen and smirked into the darkness. "Now, bring me her head . So I can be sure you killed her, and call this number. Our academy agents will throw off the police." She handed over a piece of paper, then sat down facing away from Otoya.

"Yes , ma'am."

"Shiena... Honey come on open the door up!"

Shiena lay cuddled up in bed, rubbing her stomach while crying. "Mom leave... I don't wanna talk..."

"But honey-"

"I said go away!"

She screamed out, throwing a glass candle holder at the door. slightly flinched, walking away quickly. She went into the living room where her husband was treating a scratch wound from Shiena.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, I heard glass shatter too so I'm worried about her."

grunted and slapped the bandage on his cheek. His wife examining his current state of mood.

"I don't know why you told Otoya no! Yeah I know she's not the best of people but look! They got engaged and Shiena got pregnant, and Otoya decided to stay!"

"I don't get why she can't marry a nice American boy or girl ! Why is she going after a serial killer !? She can do so much better , now she's gonna have to drop out of high school because of the baby!"

"We live in Japan! Do you think she'll meet a full blooded American !? I'm sorry but Shiena can love anyone she wants! Even if that someone is a serial killer! She won't drop out either because she's smarter than that! I don't get why you never see that about her! You know she's not a little girl anymore Jonathan!"

"She's my only child! I want her to do better in life damn it! I don't want her to be some stay at home wife wasting her life away raising a child! I'm trying to save her from becoming you! Because I know you hate being a mother a dealing with this!"

"Ugh! I don't hate being a mother! If anything I love doing it! If she wants to be a stay at home then let her do it ! There's nothing wrong with me ! There will be nothing wrong with her! You just need to calm down and let her make her own choices!"

The stared at each other, turning it into a full on glare match. growled before marching out of the house, leaving his wife.

Otoya watched from the bushes, hands gripping her scissors. The women just got home and turned on all the lights. She waited, and waited until all the lights flickered off.

"Time for a little fun." She stood up and walked around the back, finding the bedroom she examine earlier that day. Otoya slip through her open window, the older woman sleep soundly.

She pouted Chloroform on a small rag and stuffed it down her throat. Awaking the woman and soon knocking her out, slowly choking her in the process. Otoya grinned evilly raising her armor and slamming down. Driving the blade through her chest, over and over until Sakura's light struggling stopped. Otoya felt the thrill flow through her veins, a feeling she missed.

"Oh you look so lovely." She whispered before taking the blade up to her neck and pushing down. Cutting until she reached bone, and did the same to the other side. Once the meat was sliced enough, Otoya took her head and twisted it. Breaking it off in one snap, she raised the head in front of her.

Smiling like the devil she is, she texted the agents really quick and wrapped the head in a bag. Before exiting the house her phone rang, showing a new message from Shiena.

From: Shiena ?

'Hey, I miss you... Please come back Otoya.'

Otoya couldn't help but smirk, "Oh my previous Shiena-chan. I can't wait to see you soon." Without replying the still kill induced high Otoya jumped out the window.

'Hmph she didn't text back...' Shiena tossed her phone on her desk whilst pulling her blankets up.

She picked up her remote and turned on her tv, watching closely. So into it that she didn't notice the tapping at her window until now. She looked out it and started to smile, "Otoya!"

Shiena pushed up the window, greeting Otoya with a soft kiss.

"Hey there princess."

'Wait ... Somethings different...'

"Uhm, Otoya I think it's too late. How about you go home and come see me in the morning?"

Laughter, laughter was all she heard from her. Otoya started to push her way into the house, scaring Shiena.

"No! Get out you're not my Otoya ! You're acting weird sto-" She was pushed onto the floor, Otoya climbing on top.

"Your beautiful light skin shimmers at night, but it'll be wonderful if it was a little bit more red!" Otoya pulled out her scissors and sliced across Shiena's stomach.

"NO! OUR BABY!" She cried out and Otoya popped out of her trance. She backed away and stared down, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry- I didn't know ! Oh my gosh I didn't mean to do this!" Otoya watched the blood soak up in Shiena's shirt. "I-I'm horrible ! I'm a monster !" She shook slightly and climbed out the window.

Shiena lay there still, hand gripping her stomach while screaming out for help. Her mother came up and held her close, applying pressure whilst calling an ambulance.

Otoya ran, she ran and ran until Myōjō academy and into view. As if on cue , Yuri was waiting outside; a pleased look on her face. Not wanting to get any closer, Otoya threw the bagged head.

"T-there... Give me my money and don't ever ask again!" She screamed, her whole body shaking.

"Haha, what's wrong ? Did your true colors actually break out and made you hurt your love? Yeah that's right I saw it, man you're just a killing machine. You even did it to your pregnant wife! So terrible! Heh, anyways here's your money."

Yuri threw the duffel bag over and walked away. Otoya didn't bother to yell at Yuri, she just took her money and walked away.

"There you go Kenmochi Shiena, all patched up." The doctor said while wrapping and pasting bandages to the big wound.

"Uhm sir, is her baby alright?" Her mother asked, holding Shiena's hand.

He smiled and opened up a file, "She's quite fine, the cut didn't even reach her. Also did you even know you were going into your 4th month? You just finished your third, we did an ultrasound to confirm it."

Shiena let out a sigh of relief, letting her tensed shoulders relax. The baby was okay, that's all that mattered right now. Then a thought hit the soon to be mother.

"She ? Wait what do you mean?"

The doctor smiled and pulled out an ultrasound photo, "Congratulations, you're having a baby girl ."

Shiena's mother squealed and took the picture, "That's my grandbaby ! And they're also a baby girl! I want a copy of this picture Shiena!"

She giggled softly then started rubbing her stomach, still relieved the baby is okay. While her mother squealed she took out her phone and texted Otoya.

To: Otoya ?

' Hey... Come to the hospital, please? I wanna see you...'

Otoya's phone lit up at the message, she stared at it. But not bothering to reply to her, she wiped the tears that spilled out again. 'How could I hurt her ? How could I hurt our baby!? I'm horrible, Shiena's probably gonna scream when she she's me again !' She screamed in her head, more tears leaking out.

The phone lit up again, pushing Otoya into finally answering. She unlocked her phone and once again read the message.

From : Shiena ?

'I'm not mad... Okay? The baby's alright, I just want you to come down please.'

Sighing Otoya started to type a reply, her hands shaking as she did so. With one final breath she pressed send and got up.

From : Otoya ?

'I-I'm sorry... I uh, I'll be on my way in a little.'

Shiena smiled a bit , locking her phone and turning back to her mother. She watched the older woman , amazed at how happy she was. Shiena didn't know having a baby girl would make her mother so nutso. But it brought warmness to her heart as she watched.

"Otoya will be coming soon." She sat up slowly, being careful not to rip open her stitches. turned her head and smiled, enjoying being a grandmother once again.

"Fantastic, can't wait to see my favorite daughter-in-law."

"Mom she's your only daughter-in-law."

"That's why she's my favorite!"

Shiena giggled at her mother's cheesy statements, she was about to say something but a pink haired girl came in. Matsuri had a look worried , relieved, and angry expression mixed in together. She went straight to Shiena and hugged her close, to the point of suffocation.

"I heard what happen! I'm so glad you're okay! Who did this !? I'll kill them!"

"M-matsuri calm down! You're choking me ! And I just accidentally cut myself moving things!"

"Well don't pick stuff up! You're too tiny and you're also getting chubby! You can't continue !"

decided to join in and rant on her daughter too, "I know right!? She's pregnant! You shouldn't even be picking heavy things up Shiena !"

Matsuri gasped and looked Shiena in the eyes, completely surprised from the news. "You're pregnant !? What the hell !? You never tell me anything ! Who's the guy that knocked you up I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Otoya waited outside the door, listening to their conversation. She didn't feel comfortable going in while and this Matsuri girl was in there. To be honest she didn't feel comfortable being there at all, she still felt like crap. Tears threatened to leak but Otoya stopped them before they released.

"J-just ... Act normal..." She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, her eyes immediately connecting with Shiena's. To her surprise the girl smiled and opened her arms, filled with happiness that Otoya actually came.

Otoya sped up her walking and grabbed Shiena's face, kissing her softly. "I'm sorry." She whispered, only loud enough for Shiena to hear. Shiena smiled softly and kissed Otoya again whispering, "It's alright I'm just glad you're here." They rubbed their noses together and giggled cutely.

"Mom, Matsuri, give us a couple of minutes alone? I just wanna be with Otoya at the moment."

smiled and kissed Otoya's cheek, passing her the ultrasound picture in the process. "It's nice to see you Otoya." Otoya blushed a bit and chuckled, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"Haha nice to see you too."

Shiena's mother laughed and made her way out of the room, Matsuri following after her. Masturi's eyes not leaving Otoya's appearance. When the door closed Otoya started to cry, her emotions getting the best of her.

"S-Shiena I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this! S-something got into me! I hurt our baby, I never meant to do that! Please please forgive me! "She cried into Shiena's neck, her body shaking with every sob. Shiena felt her heart clench as Otoya cried herself out, doing her best to comfort her she started to stroke her purple hair.

"It's alright Otoya ... I'm just more hurt than mad okay ? I forgive you, so please stop crying and making a mess of yourself. Here, look at the picture my mother gave you. It's our baby's first picture, what do ya think?"

Otoya sat up and sniffled a bit before looking at the picture she was holding. A dorky smile made its way to her face as she kept looking at the small thing growing inside Shiena. "You can't see much of them but they're probably gonna be cute as hell."

Shiena giggled and scooted over, patting the side of the hospital bed for Otoya to lay with her . Otoya obeyed and lay with her , wrapping her arms around her. They kissed softly, enjoying the feeling of each other's lips again.

"Our baby is gonna be a girl, that made my mother so happy she started squealing." She whispered while Otoya's hands wandered up and down her sides.

"Man I better keep an eye on her, she'll probably be getting girls left and right because of her Takechi genes." Otoya rubbed Shiena's stomach with a smirk, while her wife snorted.

Matsuri stared through the cracks of the hospital door, watching the two get all lovey dovey. Her hands balled into fists as she saw Otoya cuddle up against Shiena and fall asleep. 'I better tell her now, can't keep waiting...'

" I have to go so I'm just gonna run in and say goodbye to Shiena. It was good seeing you again!"

"Huh? Okay honey ! See you later then Hun !" She hugged Matsuri and the younger girl walked into the hospital room.

Matsuri went straight to Shiena's side, flipping open her wrist watch. Shiena was about to ask what the heck she was doing but was cut off when a hologram of their Chairwoman showed up.

"Yesterday the chairwoman of Collective Dismissal was assassinated in her house. There are no huge leads but we are almost certain that Meichi Yuri has something to do with it. All of our agents are on patrol, we're all waiting on the target from our second in command. Once we get the okay , all of us will go out and assassinate the target."

Shiena felt her fiancé tense up against her, now aware that Otoya wasn't really asleep. To soothe her a bit she started running her fingers through Otoya's hair again.

"Oh uh okay... I don't really know how to react to that... What do I have to do then? Since you said everyone is on patrol right now."

Matsuri turned off her watch and sighed, "Yours is to stay out of it, I just contacted our second in command. Since you're pregnant you will not be associated with this assassination. You'll be able to sit back and relax with your 'hubby' Otoya... I must say, never took you for someone that enjoys being choked in their sleep."

Shiena slapped Matsuri and growled, "She's not like that you bitch." Matsuri hissed in pain and grabbed her cheek, glaring at Shiena. She gasped at what she just did and pulled her gaze away from Matsuri. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that." Her hands shook as she tangled them back in Otoya's hair.

Matsuri kept staring at her before making her way to the door, "It's alright Shiena, see you at school soon." With that she left the two alone, not even looking back a bit.

"Ma'am have we found the main suspect?" A fellow agent asked, bowing down to their precious lead agent.

"Hmm it seems we do, her name is Takechi Otoya... Ready your squads, we have a serial killer to assassinate."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Otoya opened up her eyes right when Matsuri left the room. "Shiena we have to leave to my village now, we're not safe." She jumped off the bed started packing Shiena's stuff that was there.

"W-what do you mean !? I can't go with you! Remember ? My father said we can't be together!"

"I'll tell you why, I'm the one who killed your chairwoman. If they come after me I'll be endangering you and our precious child."

They stared at each other while Shiena let out a gasp. Otoya turned away and zipped up Shiena's bag.

"I-it was a job for Meichi Yuri, I couldn't resist... She offered me money and I took it alright? Just... Please Shiena, please let's just leave and go back to my village to where we're safe!"

Shiena could hear the worry in Otoya's voice, she gripped the bed and pulled herself up. "O-okay, h-help me out of here."

Otoya let out a sigh of happiness and got her fiancé up and dressed. She brushed Shiena's fluffy messy hair and tied it into a bun. She picked up her still hurt fiancé and carried her out, Shiena's mother noticed and immediately stopped them.

"W-where are you guys going !? You can't just leave without telling people you're leaving!"

Otoya sighed and kissed her Mother-in-law's cheek. "We're going to my village to tell my parents the news. Don't worry we'll be back in a few days, alright?"

"B-but..." She sighed. "Okay just keep an eye on her and bring her back soon then."

"Thanks mom." Otoya smiled, running out of the hospital and to her car. She opened Shiena's door and sat her down on the seat. She quickly got the other side and started up her car.

/

/

/

"Yuri ... I'm looking at the tracking

devices we installed into Kenmochi and Takechi, it looks like they're in a hurry to leave."

Nio walked into Yuri's office, her eyesight fixed onto her tablet. "Any reason for this? Did you do something Honey?" She sat on Yuri's lap, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Looks like Collective Dismissal found their precious chairwoman dead... Takechi is a target now, I have to admit that group acts fast..."

"Shouldn't we help them?"

"Hmm, I'm gonna say no. If we help them then Collective Dismissal will go after us too. I can't risk putting our future in danger, I plan for us to have a family you know."

Nio smiled , she leaned forward and kissed Yuri's cheek. "I still think we should help them, you don't want Otoya getting a grudge against you."

"I'll just put her in jail, you forget I'm a very powerful woman."

/

/

/

"O-Otoya please slow down the car! I'm gonna end up going into labor!" Shiena gripped her seat belt tightly, her breathing getting quicker.

"Shiena the faster we get to my village the better! Just try to keep the baby in !" She took a sharp turn and got off the highway, taking onto the now dirt road. After a few minutes of driving Otoya slew down, a little bit of relieve growing inside her.

"We're on the rural roads now, we don't have to worry that much."

Shiena sighed and closed her eyes, her grip loosening on the seat belt. Otoya looked in the corner of her eye, a soft smile forming at her lips. She took a hand off the wheel to rub Shiena's stomach both of the girls ended up giggling.

"Does she move around ?"

"Yeah, not much though mostly when you're talking she starts to move. She's probably gonna follow you around once she's out of the womb."

"That'll be so cute, she'll be my little mini me! She'll be just like her mommy ... Or daddy... What am I for this little one?"

"Well I don't know about you but I think we'll both be her mommies. I know in your family one takes on the father role but... Let's be different okay? She'll call me Mommy and you Mama..."

"But I wanna be called Papa and Dada ! It'll be so cute Shiena, pleaseeeeee ?" Otoya gave her a cheesy smile and Shiena rolled her eyes. Completely done with Otoya's multiple random choices.

"Oh you know what fine. You're so hard to get through sometimes..."

"Yes yes I know, but that's why you love me-"

The windshield shattered while multiple bullets went through it. One of the many bullets made contact with Otoya's shoulder, driving right into the flesh. She groaned in pain whilst driving the car off the road. A bullet managed to scrape Shiena's cheek as it went by, barely missing her head.

"S-Shiena are you okay !?" Otoya's reached out and grabbed her face, gliding a finger across the bloody scrape.

"I-I'm fine! Otoya ! They're following us, we can't make it back to your village! Your shoulder is hurt and everything! We can't do anything!" She started to cry, her hands shaking while her body slightly shook.

Otoya glanced at her then slammed onto the car breaks, bring them to a harsh stop. She reached under her seat and pulled out a gun, knife, and her signature pair of scissors.

"Keep down, try to sit down on the floor boards and cover your head. I'm gonna go take care of them! I love you Shiena I hope you know that!"

She loaded the gun and ran out, already shooting at the agents that were there.

There were about 7 agents and Otoya's felt herself get a little uneasy. Usually she didn't mind killing, but doing it in front of her pregnant wife sickened her. She felt disgusting, awful, a monster. This is the horrible part of her she hoped Shiena never saw, now it's came out again.

Three of the ten agents went down with a gunshot through the head. She took cover in the car for a second, passing the gun to Shiena to reload for her. Otoya ran back out quickly, pulling out her knife. She remembered her hand combat skills and knocked two guns out of the agents hands, bringing her knife and slicing into their necks.

Otoya dropped to the floor suddenly, another bullet embedding itself into her back. "A-aghhhhhh!" She screamed loudly as she threw her knife at the agent. Watching as the knife puncture his eye and the blood squirt out onto her. Her hand immediately wiped at her face, getting the thick liquid off. Otoya slowly picked herself up and leaned against her car, her eyes closed in frustration,

"S-Shiena I got all of them, start up the - AH!" A sharp pain erupted in the middle of her chest, her eyes shot open and stared at the knife lodged into her chest.

"I knew it was you, you worthless piece of human existence! I can't believe my precious best friend is stuck with you!"

Otoya felt to the floor, blood leaking out of her mouth as she tried to breath. Matsuri grabbed her by the hair and yanked her away from the car, giving her destroyed body a kick.

"That's okay though." She reloaded her gun before pressing it into Otoya's forehead. "I'll complete my mission and kill you. After I'll take over your place and help Shiena, I'm sure I can raise a child better than you." Matsuri's finger held onto the trigger and with one click.

 ** _Bang_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bang**

Blood splattered onto the floor, staining the dirt road. Otoya shook slightly but felt no pain, she cracked open an eye and gasped. Matsuri feel to her knees blood leaking out of a bullet wound in her head.

"W-what the." She tried to sit up but could only lift her head. Shiena stood in front of her, her shaky hands holding onto a gun. 'Ah fuck that's a huge turn on for me' Otoya blushed madly even though she was practically dying.

"B-babe are you okay?" She tossed the gun to the side and picked up her fiancé. Pressing her forehead against Otoya's, whispering over and over again that she's gonna get them to the village. Doing the best her pregnant body would let her, Shiena dragged Otoya's limp body into the car. She strapped her in and started driving down the dirt road, avoiding the posted speed limit.

"Otoya it's alright, we're a few minutes away from your village. Just stick in there and don't fall asleep please... Think of something that makes you happy." Shiena kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other strokes Otoya's face.

Otoya smiled and nuzzled Shiena's hand, thinking about the day they finally get married. The way Shiena will look with her hair and makeup done beautifully. Her thoughts drifted elsewhere, she started to cry when a vision of her baby girl cuddling against her chest. Then suddenly, everything went black.

\

\

\

Shiena slammed on the brakes bring the car to a stop, she hopped out and went to the two guards. "G-get Byeong-su and Isamu , please help me carry Otoya somewhere safe."

The woman guard nodded while the male one went to the car to pick up Otoya's limp unconscious body. He carried her off and Shiena was close behind but was stopped by a midwife.

"Honey come stay with us, it's not good to see your significant other in that state. You'll stress yourself and stress isn't good for your child."

"B-but I have to know if she's okay, I want to be with Otoya." While fighting with the midwife Shiena saw Otoya's parents run through the village, followed by 6 of their eldest children.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Come with me."

/

/

/

"A-agh." Matsuri held her head, surprised that she even survive the encounter. "How will I explain this to our command leader?"

"Well you won't... Matsuri is it? I don't your leader will know anything, although I want to know some things. Care to tell me a few things?"

Matsuri internally groaned when the person shoved a gun into her mouth. This time she was sure she won't survive this, she looked at the person above her. She stared into pink eyes and started to cry, but only tears leaked out. She was so done and scared she couldn't muster out a sound.

"I said ..." The person pulled out another gun and shot a bullet into the sky. "Care to tell me a few things?"

Matsuri flinched and nodded, "O-okay okay I'll tell you! J-just get the gun out of my mouth." She managed to say , the person obeyed and instead pressed the gun against the already open wound on her head.

"C-Collective Dismissals second in command is at Takechi Otoya's village with multiple other agents. They plan to take Shiena hostage until Otoya gives herself up to them."

/

/

/

"U-uhm this is a little too isolated don't you think?" Shiena pulled her arm away from the midwife. Noticing something off about the whole situation.

"It's good enough, collective dismissals agents are all over Otoya's village." Nio said and shape-shifted out of the unusual form.

"W-what the fuck Nio!?"

"Oh calm down I did it to protect you, I knew collective dismissal was gonna come here. Soooooo I went against my honey's orders and came here to protect your dumb pregnant ass from getting killed."

"W-what? Who the hell is your honey?"

There was a loud gunshot and a yell, "NIO! I LEAVE FOR 10 MINUETS AND YOU'RE IN A RANDOM ASS VILLAGE!" Yuri marched towards the two girls. "Then I had to deal with some Matsuri chick! I sent out a bunch of our agents around this village because Shiena's in danger ! Ugh I shouldn't of let Otoya's crazy ass out of prison damn it!"

"... You married our school's chairwoman ? Why in the? How ? When ? Where ?"

Nio awkwardly giggled and grabbed Yuri and leaned up to kiss her lips. "We got married last year ! Isn't my honey just the cutest looking 31 year old out there?!" She pecked Yuri's lips again while making the older woman hold her.

Yuri frowned but smiled slightly when Nio pecked her lips twice .She soon forgot about why she was mad and just held her young wife.

"Yeah... Okay Nio... Anyways." Yuri cleared her throat. "You should be safe now because our agents searched the place... Goodbye then... Come on Nio, I'm gonna start keeping a leash on you or something."

They started walking away with Shiena following behind them. "So uh ... Why wasn't I invited to your guys wedding? I would've loved to come..."

"We had the wedding in America , I have some family members over there. We couldn't really invite much people from here since they don't speak English."

"I speak English ! My fathers American ! Now I'm mad that you guys didn't invite me!"

"Yuri didn't want anyone to come to our wedding, she said that they wouldn't approve of her marrying a 16 year old. It's not like we do anything though, she says when I turn 18 that's when she'll fuck me."

"N-Nio ! I don't say it like that! You're making me seem like a... bad person..."

"You are a bad person! Hmph! Making me wait until I'm 18! That's not even fair! Sometimes I wish you were a little more attracted to me you know!"

"Nio don't even start- grrrr dammit!"

/

/

/

Otoya's eyes shot opened and she gasped out, looking around the dimly lit room she was in. Her body was engulfed in a warm liquid she tried to move her body but couldn't.

"What the?"

"Stop panicking kid, your body is healing alright ? Your mother stitched you up and cleaned the wounds. She even made the herbal bath your body is bathing in."

Otoya looked to her 'Father' who was sitting across from her, just chilling with her feet in the water. The younger smiled and closed her eyes, body becoming very numb.

"Well mom is the best... Agh... It still hurts just floating here... How's Shiena ?"

"Don't know, your mother went back home to check on her... So , how ya feeling on being a 'father' soon? You're the first child to produce a heir to the Takechi's, you should feel proud of yourself."

Otoya laughed softly while opening her eyes again. "I feel like I'm gonna die before I even see the little ball of sunshine. All this fighting,killing, Shiena's father telling me I can't be with her. This kids gonna have one hell of a story when she's out of Shiena's womb and into the real word."

Isamu smiled and took off her yukata, leaving her in an undershirt and shorts. Stretching out her tattooed arms and legs before sliding into the bath. Isamu was covered with tattoos from her collarbone to where her feet started. Otoya stared at the tattoos and smiled softly to herself.

"Tell me the story about the tattoos again, pleaseeeeeeeeeee." She said with a child like tone, which made Isamu laugh slightly.

"Otoya you're nearly 20 years old, you gotta stop it with the childish pleads... But you're still my child so I'll tell you the story." She turned around in the tub and lifted her undershirt, showing her tattooed back. "These are the names of the first Takechi's to ever exist in this world, there were about 10 of them. 1 of them being our great great great great great grandfather." Her back showed an array of flowers and even something that looked like a waterfall, you could see the names of their ancestors by each of their own tattoo.

She pulled down her shirt and turned back to Otoya who held a small smile. "My front is tattooed with the many loving things your mother has said too me, and our vows to each other."

Isamu put out her arms, "My arms are tattooed with my children's names, you little shits. Look how much room you guys took up on my arms! Then the rest is just tribal stuff for our little village."

Otoya shifted a bit so she could use her arm to poor some water down her face and neck. Unlike Nio's tattoos, Otoya's fathers told a story or had true meaning of things.

"So since you're getting married and having kids when will you start getting your tattoos?"

"D-dad I thought that was only something you did." She said, trying to back out of getting the tattoos her dad wanted he to get.

"No I've told you that the first born has to do it, you've known since you came out of your mother. Don't try to butt away from this! We've already made arrangements for your tattoos after the wedding!"

"But daddddddddd I don't even live in the village why do I need to get them!"

/

/

/

"Thank you so much for keeping my daughter-in-law safe! It means so much to me!" Byeong-Su said happily while hugging Shiena close, also thanking Yuri and Nio.

"No problem miss, my agents searched the village so there's no need to be worried. Well goodbye, Shiena keep an eye on your fiancé. I don't want her messing up more shit for me , I plan to start a family soon... Anyways, be good and finish high school. Let's go Nio."

Yuri grabbed Nio's hand gently and escorted her out of the village. Shiena smiled and pulled out of her mother-in-law's hug.

"You have some nice in-laws, Yuri and Nio is it?"

"Yeah- wait what?"

"Anyways since you're here , I assume that you and Otoya will stay a couple of days or even a week." Byeong-Su changed the subject, grabbing Shiena's am and dragging her into the house.

"You'll stay in the main house, don't worry it's not too noisy. Only our 11th month old son Jun'ichi lives here with us..."

"What? Where's the other 25 children of yours?"

"Hm?" She opened a door. "Oh! Well they live in the other house, once our children know how to walk and talk they move out. They're not too far from us though, just over a few hills and there they are! We have the older kids teach them skills and stuff. They know how to do everything except cook, crazy right? So everyday I make food for them and they come over and eat it!"

'Wow Otoya, your family gets weirder and weirder every time we visit.'

"Wait... So where did Otoya and I sleep the last time we were here?"

"That was Otoya's old room, she never left the house. Only because we were training her day and night, we didn't want her out of our site. It's an awfully small room I must say."

Shiena nodded, remembering the hard time they had trying to have sex. She closed her eyes and let a soft giggle, remembering how they kept smashing into furniture or walls.

"Well you'll be here for your stay, we prepared it if you guys came back. There's a few steps going down, so watch where you walk."

Byeong-Su started walking down, the lights already on to see where they went. When they finally reached the bottom Shiena was met with a huge room. Her eyes widen, noticing the big bed and connected bathroom that looked just as big.

"T-thank you so much, so what do I do ? Otoya's healing... I usually spend most of my time with her our at school."

"I don't know, do anything you want. I really don't mind just clean up if you see a mess."

"Heh alright."

/

/

/

"Otoya?" Shiena peeked through the crack in the door, "Your mom told me you would be here ." She opened it and walked into the huge bath house, noticing Otoya's other mother or 'father' changing her shirt.

"I-I'm so sorry !" Shiena blushed hard, finding it hard to tear her eyesight from the older woman's rock hard abs and muscled arms.

"Huh? Oh ! Haha , no no there's anything wrong. I just talked with my daughter a bit and wanted to change my under clothes. She ended up falling asleep, but you can still stay."

She looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact completely. "O-okay , see you at dinner!"

"Hehe see you !"

Shiena took a deep breath when she left and stripped down. Joining her lover in the bath and swimming over to her. "Otoya wake upppppp." She splashed water on her and was happy that Otoya finally woke up.

"Hey you." She said and kissed Otoya's slick forehead. "Enjoying your relaxing bath?"

Otoya laughed lightly and tried her best to pull Shiena towards her. It might of hurt like a million shards of glass cutting through her arm, but at least she has her girlfriend to cuddle.

"Yeah... It makes all my injuries feel better though... How's my baby girl doing in there?" She tried to touch Shiena's stomach but the pain became to much and caused her to stop.

"Don't move so much Otoya... And she's fine don't worry... Just relax alright?" She nuzzled Otoya's neck and pressed soft kisses all over. "Let's just... Stay here for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

1 month passes

"W-woah! Otoya ! Stop! Ah!" Shiena fell into the lake water, thanks to her lovely fiancé Otoya. "God damn it! This is how you're gonna give our child disabilities you know!" She screamed out while Otoya dove into the lake. Otoya swam over and wrapped her arms around Shiena, giving the girl the most cheesy smile ever.

"Oh Shiena-chan ! The baby is just fine! It's almost done developing!" She rubbed her pregnant stomach and laid a kiss on Shiena's cheek. Shiena was about 6 months now, and well... She was getting a little bit bigger than expected. The two soon to be parents had been stressed all the while too. Otoya's parents kept insisting on having the wedding soon, and shoving dates and designs in their face. Shiena's mother kept sending letters asking when or if she's ever coming home. Otoya barely finishing healing, but is still not in the best shape.

"Our baby can still get hurt babe! I don't want her being messed up!" She head-butted Otoya and gave her a small frown. "You gotta be careful!"

"So I have been told." Otoya rolled her eyes and kissed Shiena's frowned lips. "You're such a sad sack you know, let's have some fun! You being pregnant doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

"Otoya, I'll have you know that I can barely walk because my feet are swollen...Also! You keep moving around, and since you don't listen to your mother; your wounds aren't completely healed!"

"Blah blah blah, you're not my wife you can't tell me what to do." She tugged Shiena closer and kissed her before the younger girl could get a word out. But that didn't stop her fiancé from pushing her off and glaring.

"I'm your fiancé! Same thing! And to top that off I'm also the mother of your child! So you better listen to me before I tell Byeong-Su that you're disobeying me!" Shiena smiled when Otoya sighed and accepted defeat from her fiancé.

"I hate how you bring my mother into things like this." She grumbled while kissing Shiena's cheek and nuzzling her neck. Both of their bodies wet from the lake they were in at the moment. "When we move back to the city , you won't be able to snitch me out; you know that right?"

"You're mother is just a letter away, also I was thinking we should get her a cellphone. It would be much easier to reach her if she did, right?"

"Hell no, when we leave my village I don't plan to come back for like a year or two. I forgot how I don't get much sleep here; my younger siblings are always crying! Then the older ones will always try to spy on us, I can never have some peace or privacy in this place."

Shiena giggled and leaned her head against Otoya's chest. Smiling against the damp flesh while playing with strand of Otoya's purple hair. "I hope our child is cute; it'd be a shame if it came out looking like my father or something."

"Hey your father is a good looking man, your cousins on the other hand are not. I'm glad though that your father banged a Japanese woman and made you." They kissed again, giving out more giggles between each other. Otoya pulled away with a smile, kicking and swimming away from her.

/

/

/

Shiena sat on the couch if Otoya's parents living room, watching her youngest sibling-in-law struggle against the floor to crawl. "Hey where you going?" She giggled and picked up the little thing, giving their head a kiss. "I'm your sister-in-law." Shiena rubbed their noses together and stroked their cheek.

"You know, you look like a perfect mother." Byeong-su walked into the room and picked up the small child from Shiena. She smiled at her daughter-in-law and sat down next to her. "I can't wait to see my grandchild... I'll have the village artist do your family portrait." Her hand darted out and moved across Shiena's swollen stomach.

Shiena chuckled and shook her head, smiling at the older woman. "I don't think I'll be perfect... maybe just an average one." She smiled at the baby then smiled even more when her stomach was touched. "I can't wait to see my little girl either... Also that would be perfect, I'm guessing you want our child born first before we have the portrait?"

She nodded and laid her child on the floor, letting them go back to crawling. "It'll before you're wedding also, probably a day before it... Speaking of weddings, the receptions in 6 months."

"W-what?" Shiena felt her body freeze up and her breathing stopped. This wasn't good at all, how would she get all of her family to come? This was such short notice! She was about to say something but was glad when Otoya came onto the room.

"Hey don't bug the pregnant woman, she doesn't need any stress alright? I don't want my baby coming out messed up... Anyways, I want you to push back the date... I want Shiena to have a reception in America for her family, and in order to do that..." She plopped down on the couch and wrapped her arm around Shiena.

"We have to save up some money, and I want her to have a wonderful American wedding... Then you can throw us what you did for you and papa." Otoya gave a cheesy smile to her mother, knowing that the older woman would most likely listen to her.

Byeong-su wasn't gonna have it though, she lifted her hand and smacked the back of her head. "If you're gonna have an American wedding, then do it before or after ours." She crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen, not letting her daughter give excuses.

Otoya frowned and pulled Shiena into her lap, slightly angry because of her mother. She started to mumble stuff but nothing audible came back. "What is it honey?" Shiena kissed her cheek and smiled at her. The older girl growled and shoved her face into her neck.

"I tried... but it looks like we either have it after or before." She sighed and nuzzled into her fiancé's neck while growling still. "You're 6 months pregnant... in 2 months we'll be parents , I don't have much money and you haven't graduated yet... What the hell will we do Shiena?" Her blue eyes connected with Shiena's brown then sighed and turned away.

"We could... live with my mother and father for a while, before we get settled down... I might, drop out of school for now... Or do online classes, maybe you could find more jobs with Haruki."

"... I don't want to rely on your parents for keeping a roof over our heads Shiena... I'm your future wife, and I got you pregnant! It's a sense of shame that I HAVE knowing that I can't take care of you! Shiena how can I be a good parent and wife if I can't even take care of myself?!" She screamed while slamming her first down onto a glass side table, shattering it in one hit.

Shiena flinched and held her stomach, afraid for what was going to have next. "O-Otoya." The girl growled and reached forward to slap Shiena, but was pulled back from her purple ponytail. Isamu held a firm grip while tugging her daughter down onto the floor. She slammed her face into the broken shards then stepped on her head, but not with much force.

"Why did I say about hitting your spouse? I thought I went over this with all of you!" Her mother growled while Otoya's face was cut up a bit from the glass. "I want to know why you were gonna hit the woman carrying your child huh? Is it because you're angry? Are you frustrated? Answer!" Isamu growled and tugged Otoya's head up by her hair. "Answer or your face goes down again."

"A-AGH." Otoya let out while she cringed at multiple pieces of glass that punctured her face. Small trickles of blood leaked everywhere, it was like an endless river of red. "I-I'm frustrated and scared mama." She said between the groans she let out.

"Then why don't you be an adult and ask for help, you know you're not alone... Apologize and clean your face up." She let go and backed away, letting her daughter get up and slowly walk to Shiena. Otoya's body shook slightly and she dropped to her knees, holding Shiena's hands.

"I-I'm sorry , I'll try t-to be better and talk things out okay?" She pressed a kiss to Shiena's pregnant stomach then ran to the wash room, where she plucked pieces of glass out. Shiena watched her leave and let a sigh out of relieve before getting up.

"Where's the... broom at? I'll clean up her mess." She tried to pass by Isamu but was stopped by the older tall woman.

"I'll have Byeong-su clean it up... Now listen... If you don't do well back when you get home, I want you to know that there's always room in this village for you... We've been building houses for all of our children since they were born, so don't worry about a thing..." Isamu pressed a kiss to Shiena's head then disappeared into the kitchen; telling her wife about the mess then leaving.

/

/

/

Otoya finished pulling out the last few pieces of glass and laid down in her bed, refusing to look at Shiena. After the whole beatdown from her mother she was kind of embarrassed and frustrated all together. It was kind of hard to believe that most of her punishments were something along the lines of what just happened... Gosh she was abused as a kid...

"Otoya?"

"..."

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" She finally answered but didn't turn around to look at her.

"Let's leave back home tomorrow, we'll try it for 2 months; if we're not doing well we either find another way or just move back to your village..."

A sigh came from her lips, but she wasn't gonna refuse her future wife. "Yeah sure whatever, get some rest okay? I'll pack all of our shit today and get some sleep in the carriage." She yawned while getting out of the bed and getting out their bags.

/

/

/

"Remember kid, if I hear about you slapping your wife I'm gonna give you a much more brutal punishment..." Isamu said sternly while watching Otoya back stuff into the carriage.

"I promise I won't, that's in the pass... I'm controlling myself." She tied down everything then opened the door to the carriage for Shiena. "The driver will take us to the main town and we'll be able to get a taxi right?"

Her mama nodded and guided her daughter-in-law to the carriage, smiling at her. "If she gives you crap just send a letter." She kissed her forehead and smiled at her before walking back to her own wife. Otoya rolled her eyes and folllwed after her fiancé into the carriage.

/

/

/

It took a couple of hours but the couple finally made it back to the city. They had Shiena's mother pick them up and drive the two home. Otoya was asleep in the back seat, while Shiena and her mother chatted. "Could you let... Otoya and I pay I bill in the house? It bugs her that we have to live with you and father..."

Her mother nodded and stopped at one of the lights. "Your father still isn't home yet, he's still mad about the whole; you going behind his back and being with Otoya." sighed then finally arrived at her home, parking the car in the drive way.

"Tell Otoya she can get you're guy's stuff tomorrow, you two deserve some sleep." She smiled and left the car to open the front door,

Shiena looked back at her fiancé and sighed, reaching her arm over the seat to shake Otoya. "Come on my little killer, we have to go to sleep; I wouldn't want you sleeping here tonight." Luckily it didn't take long for her to get up and drag herself into the house. Shiena watched while giggling and made sure to follow the woman to make sure she'll be okay.

/

/

/

Another Month Later...

Otoya growled and threw her money on the desk, clearly irritated because of how much she had made. Working everyday a week, only taking 1 hour breaks in between shifts; and the woman only got about 4,000 dollars. It was like this for the past week, Otoya was slaving away at the construction site and got barely anything for it. It worried her, in less then 3 months she was gonna be a parent and her and Shiena needed to get married.

"U-um... Otoya, my mother said we don't need to pay the bill, she uhm... wants us to spend the money on our baby... and ourselves..." Shiena said quietly, her voice just above a whispering tone.

"No, the money I got from Yuri... That's for our daughter... I don't even wanna use it but... We need our daughter have everything." She sighed and sat on the bed, handing the money to Shiena. "Here , give some money to your mom; and keep the rest for yourself... I'm sorry I can't get you your wedding in America at the moment." Otoya kissed Shiena's cheek then walked away, getting ready for her next job. Shiena watched and waited until her fiancé was out of the room, quietly she stood up and went to her laptop.

She opened her email and sent a email to an old friend from the academy. The email read-

'I have a couple of questions, how much do you think a person would get... if they killed off the Japanese mob? Please get back to me -Shiena


End file.
